Recall
by penpunk
Summary: Sirius is dealing with life after acquittal while Harry is dealing with life after Hogwarts. Has Harry finally found the family life he's always wanted or will the past come back to haunt him?
1. Saturday Morning

Recall  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Saturday Morning  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A lazy hand stumbled over the bedside table, trying to find the snooze button. Finding the button, Sirius Black turned the alarm clock to him and moaned as he watched the time click to 6:01 A.M. He struggled to pull his long built frame out of bed and cursed as his feet touched the freezing floor.  
  
He pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists. He cursed again as he lost his balance and slammed his hip into the corner of his dresser. He stopped in the hallway and listened. No sound of running water, no sound of the morning news drifting from the living room, and no bad singing from the kitchen. Sirius grumbled to himself as he turned left down the hallway and knocked on the door at the very end. Hearing no answer, Sirius opened the door and made his way to the bed in the corner.  
  
"Harry," said Sirius as he shoved the still sleeping figure on the shoulder. Some sleepy mumblings emitted themselves from Harry's mouth but he stayed asleep. Sirius bent down closer to Harry's ear.  
  
"WAKE UP POTTER!"  
  
Harry jumped a foot of the bed and sat up suddenly. He eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He turned and got a good look at his Godfather's amused face. He sent Sirius a dark scowl.  
  
"Was that necessary?" asked Harry as he rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses off the side table and adjusted them on his face.  
  
"Necessary: no. Funny: quite," said Sirius as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You should probably get up and get ready. Don't you have morning classes today?"  
  
Harry hit himself on the forehead.  
  
"Yes, I totally forgot!"  
  
"Late night again?" asked Sirius as he raised an eyebrow at his Godson.  
  
"I got home before you," said Harry, raising his own eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have to work today. You're lucky I forgot to unset my alarm or you'd be late . . . again."  
  
"I know, I know. Why do they insist on morning classes though?"  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to be an auror, not me."  
  
"But still," whined Harry as he flopped back down on his pillow.  
  
"Get up," said Sirius as he grabbed Harry's forearm and dragged him out of bed.  
  
"I want my own flat!" Harry was whining again.  
  
"How can you have your own flat if you don't get a job. You can't get a job unless you take your training. Even if you did have a job, you'd get fired because you'd be late everyday. I'm going to charm that clock of yours into doing something violent to you when it goes off. Merlin Harry, stop acting like a child," Sirius pushed Harry into the bathroom and shut the door. He could hear Harry mumbling something like, "calling me a child . . . look who's talking."  
  
Sirius laughed as he walked back to his room. He dug around on the floor for a bit and found a pile of clean clothes . . . at least he thought they were clean. Selecting a black sweater, he pulled it over his head and continued to dig around for a pair of blue jeans in the corner and put them on. Walking back down the hallway, he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Harry, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Um . . . some toast will be fine," said Harry, right before he turned on the shower. Sirius made his way into the small kitchen and popped a few pieces of bread into the muggle toaster. He grabbed an apple from the fridge. It's not that he was a health nut or anything but it seemed a shopping trip was in order for the day.  
  
Sirius suddenly turned at the tapping on the kitchen window. He walked over and let the brown barn owl in. The owl dropped an issue of the Daily Prophet on the table along with two other letters. Sirius dropped a few knuts into the owls bag. The owl took its pay and left. Sirius moved the paper out of the way and picked up the two letters. One was addressed to Harry. The other was addressed to him. He set Harry's letter on the table and opened his own. It was from Remus.  
  
Dear Padfoot,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I have been busily preparing for the start of the new term. Yes, that's right, I am still the DADA teacher. Surprised me too. Dumbledore seems to think of me as indispensable and refused my resignation. I was convinced my actions last year would have gotten me sacked, but it seems Dumbledore has other plans. So how's Harry? I heard he was accepted into the auror's program. Give him my best wishes. And what about you Sirius? You are staying out of trouble, I hope. Yeah, probably not. I hope you and Harry are getting along fine, but you two have always gotten along really well so I probably have nothing to worry about. I hope I see you two sometime soon.  
  
Moony  
  
Sirius smiled at the letter as he took a bite of his apple. He stood up as he heard Harry's toast pop. He buttered and jammed both pieces and placed them on the table. Taking up the paper, Sirius happily munched his apple as he read over the morning news.  
  
Harry made an appearance in the kitchen about ten minutes later. He sat across from Sirius and began to eat his toast.  
  
"You know," said Harry through a mouthful of bread. "I changed my mind. I don't want my own flat."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Sirius, looking over the edge of the paper.  
  
"Because then I'd have to cook for myself." He shot a grin at Sirius before returning to his toast.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a master chef. I can make toast," said Sirius as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you could cook?"  
  
"I can. I used to cook for the Dursleys all the time. The point is I don't want to cook."  
  
"You're just too lazy."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius returned the gesture.  
  
"So how's Ron doing? Is he sticking in there? I heard the training is pretty tough."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's doing really well."  
  
"You two are going to make great aurors."  
  
"Yeah, if we can both get there on time."  
  
"Ron's having trouble, too?"  
  
Harry nodded as he shoved the last bit of toast in his mouth.  
  
"What time is class over today?"  
  
"Um . . . one, I think. We are still on for the match today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, the Leaky Cauldron at two. Bring Ron if he's free."  
  
"He's going to be there. The Cannons are playing."  
  
"Why does he follow that team? They're horrible!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"That's Ron. He's liked them since I've know him."  
  
Sirius smiled and glanced down at the tabletop. Harry's letter caught his eye.  
  
"You got a letter today," said Sirius as he tossed it over at Harry. Harry unrolled it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope I find you well. You'll be happy to know that I finally found a job. I am officially the new Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts. When Dumbledore told me, I couldn't believe it! He says that I am the youngest teacher in about sixty years, but since my N.E.W.T.s were so good, he felt confident in my abilities. Did you hear that Lupin is staying also? He was convinced he would get sacked but Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to quit. How's Ron doing? Would you tell him to owl me sometime? I haven't heard from him in a month. Owl me back as soon as possible. I want to hear how you two are doing in your training. I do hope to see you soon.  
  
Love always, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled as he set down the letter.  
  
"Hermione's teaching at Hogwarts," said Harry as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Really? I figured she'd end up there somehow. Good for her," Sirius set down the paper.  
  
"Why did Remus think he'd be sacked?" asked Harry as he stood up. He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.  
  
"He had this notion stuck in his head that he put too many people in danger last year," said Sirius as he shook his head. "He really needs to put more faith in himself. Always thinks everything's his fault."  
  
"If anyone was to blame last year, it would be the people who didn't believe him."  
  
"I know," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I really have to get going. By the way, there's nothing in the fridge. You will go shopping today, right?" Harry began to nod his head as he spoke. He knew how much Sirius hated grocery shopping.  
  
"Yeah, if I get around to it," he said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"What else are you going to do today? It's Saturday. You never do anything on Saturdays. Will you make yourself useful for once?"  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Potter. Remember who makes you breakfast."  
  
"Ha! That's right. Sirius Black- master toaster," said Harry as he turned to grab his coat and wand. "Remember, Leaky Cauldron - 2 o'clock."  
  
"I will."  
  
Harry waved and appearated from the kitchen.  
  
Sirius sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Another weekend with his Godson.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I keep going? Leave a review! 


	2. Letting it All Out

Recall  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of this . . . Nah, just kidding.  
  
Chapter 2: Letting it All Out  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Foul!"  
  
Ron jumped out of his chair and started yelling at the screen. Tom, the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, had installed a wizard glass in the pub. It was kind of like a muggle television without electricity. They were the latest craze of the wizarding world. Sirius and Harry had made it a habit to watch the quidditch matches every Saturday while enjoying a drink. Today is was the Chudley Cannons against the Montrose Magpies.  
  
"Did you see that Harry?" That was obvious blatching!" Ron was turning red and nearly jumping up and down.  
  
"It's okay Ron," said Harry. "Look, the referee called it. You can sit now."  
  
"Bloody, dirty cheaters," mumbled Ron.  
  
The Cannons were getting beaten quite badly . . . again. Harry took a sip of his butterbeer as he turned to Sirius.  
  
"Did you go shopping today?"  
  
Sirius took a sip of his drink, acting as though he hadn't heard Harry.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Did I do what?"  
  
"Go shopping?"  
  
"No, must have totally slipped my mind," said Sirius as he shrugged.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Fine, we'll to after the match," said Harry.  
  
"You know Harry, I really haven't been feeling well lately. I think I'm coming down with something. I probably should go home and rest."  
  
"You seemed to be fine last night when you were out until the wee hours of the morning."  
  
Sirius scowled at Harry.  
  
"Fine, we'll go after the match," said Sirius as his eyes drifted back up to the screen.  
  
"You'd better get going then," said Ron as he slammed down his glass. "The Magpies got the snitch.  
  
Harry watched Sirius's face slacken into a look of pure distress. Harry stood up and grabbed Sirius's forearm.  
  
"Come on Sirius. Stop acting like a child," said Harry, mocking his Godfather's earlier words. "Wanna come Ron?"  
  
"Nah, I need to get going to the store. I told George I'd be back at four," said Ron as he grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you on Monday then."  
  
"Okay. Bye Harry, Sirius."  
  
Ron left out the back, on his way to Diagon Alley. Harry and Sirius went on their way to muggle London.  
  
"I really don't see why you hate shopping so much," said Harry as he and Sirius walked down the sidewalk to the corner store. They were only a couple of blocks from their flat. "You don't seem to have a problem eating all the food."  
  
"Its all this stupid muggle money you insist on using," said Sirius as he stuck his hands in his coat pocket. "We could go to Diagon Alley like normal people and use normal money."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Do remember that you work at a muggle job and get paid muggle money."  
  
"I know," grumbled Sirius.  
  
"Awe Siri, you sound so unappreciative. I worked hard to find you that job in the trades."  
  
"No Harry, I am appreciative. I'm just frustrated. I want a job where I can use magic, you know, like what I did before I was in Azkaban. I'm not made out for selling books and serving coffee."  
  
"I thought you liked the job at the bookstore?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's not bad but it's definitely not me. Besides, it hardly pays enough for our flat."  
  
"Sirius, I do have money in my vault at Gringotts you know."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"I know Harry but it's your money."  
  
"No, it's my parents money."  
  
"It's for you when you move out and have your own family. Let me be the one to provide for you now. It's what I owe you. Let me really be your Godfather now. Merlin knows I haven't had the chance for the last fifteen years."  
  
Harry knew he would lose this argument. Since Sirius was acquitted the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, he's been doing all he could to provide for his godson.  
  
"Sirius, you have been more than a godfather for me the last four years. Really, I could help out more with money."  
  
"No Harry."  
  
"At least let me pay you back for the Firebolt you bought me."  
  
"No Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius and the two continued in silence until they reached the grocery store. Sirius took out a worn leather wallet and pulled out a few bills.  
  
"Here, I'll get the food and you figure out the money this time."  
  
Harry laughed as he accepted the notes and followed Sirius.  
  
They left the store with several bags each and Sirius with a considerably lighter wallet. They made their way back to the third story flat they shared. After they were sure they were out of the vicinity of any muggles, Sirius and Harry both brandished their wands and levitated the heavy bags into the apartment.  
  
"Sirius, I'll put the food away since you wouldn't let me buy," said Harry as he levitated the bags onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"Deal. Hey, would you also do my laundry?" said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Fat chance Black."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Harry," said Sirius as he grabbed a jacket off the end of the sofa in their small living room. "You want to come with me tonight? Some muggle friends and I are going down to a muggle pub to watch a football match. It's really amazing the kind of sports they make up without magic."  
  
Harry looked up from a book resting on his lap. He was sprawled out on the sofa, which was a little too small for his long frame.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I'm going to hang around here tonight," said Harry as he gave Sirius a small smile and returned to his book.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry suddenly looked up from the book.  
  
"Of-of course not. No, I'm just tired."  
  
Sirius eyed Harry suspiciously before walking in front of him and crossing his arms.  
  
"Come on Harry. I can tell when something is bothering you. Now spill."  
  
"Sirius, go with your friends. I'm fine," said Harry in a very unusual tone of aggravation.  
  
Sirius left the room and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the telephone on the counter and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey, this is Sirius. Is Simon there? Hey, I can't make it tonight. No, sorry. Yeah sure. Yeah, I'll see you on Monday. Yeah, okay. Bye."  
  
Sirius walked back into the living room and sat in a chair next to the sofa.  
  
"So what pub are you going to tonight?" asked Harry, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Not going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you won't tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Harry slammed his book shut and turned his body towards Sirius.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me. Will you just drop it?"  
  
"Now I definitely know something is wrong. Come on Harry. What is the use of me being here if I can't be someone you can trust and talk to?"  
  
Harry sighed with annoyance and let his head flop into his hands.  
  
"Sirius, I trust you. I've trusted you since you convinced me that you weren't going to kill me."  
  
This comment made Sirius smile.  
  
"Yes, well I am very convincing."  
  
Harry laughed and looked up.  
  
"Just trust me. I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
Sirius let the smile leave his face.  
  
"Harry, it does no good to just leave what is bothering you unsaid. It'll just eat away at you. Please, tell me."  
  
"It's been eating away at me for six months and I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Sirius thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Is this about last winter Harry?"  
  
Harry made no answer. He looked his Godfather in the eye for a moment and then let his gaze drop.  
  
"Harry, come on. Tell me. I know what you're thinking about and your doing yourself no good by dwelling on it."  
  
"I have no choice but to dwell on it Sirius. I think about it when I'm awake and I dream about it when I sleep. No matter what I do, I can't get it out of my head."  
  
"Have you tried to talk to someone?"  
  
"Of course I have," said Harry. He didn't sound too convincing.  
  
"We all know the story Harry," said Sirius. "Now how do you feel about it? Tell me that."  
  
"I feel about this like I do everything else that has ever happened to me."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"And that would be?" said Sirius, trying to get Harry to continue.  
  
"That it's all my fault."  
  
Sirius was again confused.  
  
"What was all your fault?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You need to be a bit more specific Harry."  
  
"Everything! What happened last year, and the year before that and the year before that. Hell, everything since I was born."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"See, this is why I don't tell anyone. No one understands."  
  
Sirius was getting really frustrated but he caught himself before he said anything that would make the situation worse.  
  
"Okay, let's start with last year. The only thing that was your fault was the death of Voldemort and I wouldn't exactly call that a fault."  
  
"And what about . . ." Harry stopped. Sirius saw his face slacken with pain and guilt. He hated to see those emotions on Harry's face but he couldn't let Harry stew in his own misery. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand in his own.  
  
"Come on Harry. You can tell me. You'll feel better," said Sirius in his most caring and compassionate voice.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Harry, you can't blame yourself . . ."  
  
"Sirius, it was my fault. It's my fault she's dead."  
  
"Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's fault. It was the Ministry's fault. Hell, it was even Dumbledore's fault. Anyone but yours. You didn't do anything."  
  
Harry started to slowly shake is head. He looked down at his own hand encased by both his godfather's.  
  
"It was all my fault. I loved her and Voldemort knew that. He knew he could hurt me through her and he did. I loved her and it killed her," said Harry. He hardly managed to choke out the last few words.  
  
Sirius didn't know what to say to this. He had no comforting thoughts to wipe this from Harry's mind.  
  
"You think about her a lot, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Is that why you don't sleep, why you're always late?"  
  
Harry nodded again. Tears were visibly sliding down his face.  
  
Sirius felt like his heart was being ripped in two. He got up from his own chair and sat next to Harry. He pulled his godson into his arms and held him in a tight embrace. Harry buried his face into Sirius's shoulder and cried. The vivid memory from last year began to wash over him.  
  
********************************flashback*********************************** *  
  
Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor house table. It was their seventh year and students were starting to return from the Christmas holiday. Harry was joking around with Ron when they were interrupted by Lupin.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office immediately," said Lupin in a hurried voice. The look on his face told Harry that he meant "immediately."  
  
Harry cast puzzled looks at both his friends before following his teacher up to Dumbledore's office. They came to the gargoyle and Lupin didn't even bother to be secretive about the password. He just blurted it right out and waited for the statue to move. Harry followed him up the stone stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They both entered the office and Harry was met by a grave looking Dumbledore. He was missing the usual sparkle in his blue eyes and for once was actually looking his age.  
  
"I'm sorry to have pulled you away from anything important Harry," said Dumbledore in a low voice.  
  
"No, it's fine professor. I was just waiting for Summer to get back from the train."  
  
At this, Dumbledore visibly saddened.  
  
"Harry, you may want to sit down for this."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore with a confused look on his face. He took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Harry, but Summer did not get on the train."  
  
Harry was becoming more puzzled.  
  
"Did she miss the train or something?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"There was a woman attacked in Diagon Alley two days ago. She was taken by deatheaters. It was Summer, Harry. They found her in front of the Ministry yesterday. She didn't survive the attack. I'm so sorry Harry. I know how close you were to her."  
  
Harry kept his eyes fixed on the headmaster. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. Not possible. It couldn't be. Not his Summer. Not the bright, smart, beautiful girl he had known so well. The one who would try to fix his messy hair with spells of her own invention and laugh when they ended up turning his dark locks bright purple. Not the Summer who would owl him notes in the middle of the night with pictures of moving stick people flying around on little broomsticks. Not the Summer who loved him because he was himself, not the famous Harry Potter. Not the Summer he loved.  
  
*****************************end flashback***********************************  
  
Harry tightened his arms around his Godfather as he let all the emotion he had been keeping in out. He didn't allow himself cry at Summer's funeral. He couldn't mourn for her properly if her killer was still roaming around the country, looking for his next victim. He didn't cry as he loomed over Voldemort's expired body. He wouldn't let anyone mistake his tears as joy for himself or his deed. It was for his parents. It was for Summer. It was for everyone who had suffered by the hand of Voldemort.  
  
He could cry now.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
From the few reviews I did get, I take it that a few people want me to continue to I guess I'll give this fic a try. I will still devote time to my other two stories so if anyone is worried I'll abandon them, don't. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I think I have an idea of where this is going to go but I'd love to hear any feedback.  
  
penpunk 


	3. Friends?

Recall  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize from Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 3: Friends?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and took another drink from the vodka bottle in his hand. He preferred his drink directly from the bottle. Shot glasses only allowed him to keep track of the sorrows he was drowning. He had deposited Harry into bed an hour earlier. Harry had cried himself into an exhausted stupor. At least he would finally sleep through the night.  
  
Sirius leaned his head back on the wall he was sitting against. The flat was freezing but the alcohol in his system warmed him up slightly. What the alcohol wasn't doing was taking his mind away from the troubles he was trying to forget.  
  
It wasn't fair. Harry wasn't supposed to hurt so much. Sirius was angry with himself. He was free to live without fear of going back to Azkaban. He was free to take care of the one person he lived for, but he couldn't comfort Harry. He couldn't help Harry get over his pain. Sirius frantically tried to think of something he could have done to prevent all this anguish from affecting his godson. There were millions of things he could have done differently.  
  
He could have hunted down Voldemort himself, before the deatheaters had taken Summer. He could have killed that rat when he had the chance, thus preventing Voldemort's return. He could have taken Dumbledore's advice and stayed at Hogwarts after James and Lily were murdered. He shouldn't have confronted that rat. He would have been able to see Harry grow up, been able to have been a real Godfather to him. So many things he could have done.  
  
Sirius took a long swig from the almost empty bottle and slammed his fist into the wall out of anger.  
  
"What did the wall do to you?" said a voice from the hallway.  
  
Sirius looked up suddenly and saw Severus Snape standing in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius tiredly.  
  
"Well, it looks like now I'm saving you from drinking yourself to death," said Severus as he walked over and tried to take the bottle from Sirius' hand.  
  
"When did you ever start being concerned for my health?" asked Sirius as he tore his hand away from Severus' grip. "You know, a year ago, you wouldn't have cared if I died."  
  
"No, probably not," said Severus as he gave up trying to take the bottle and instead, he sat next to Sirius on the floor.  
  
"Really Snape, what are you doing here?" Sirius took another swig from the bottle.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Severus as he leaned his head back on the wall. He looked at the bottle in Sirius' hand. "I thought I'd pay you a visit. You're not planning to drink all of that are you?"  
  
Sirius held up the bottle and swirled the remaining liquid around.  
  
"Maybe. Why, do you want some?"  
  
Severus grabbed the bottle from Sirius' hand. He looked at the label, shrugged, and took a drink. His face twisted into an odd grimace.  
  
"Why do you insist on drinking this awful cheap muggle concoction?" Severus handed the bottle back to Sirius.  
  
"Why do you insist on trying to tell me what to do?" asked Sirius as he rolled his head to the side and locked into Snape's black gaze. Severus looked at him for a moment and then turned his head and looked into the dark hallway.  
  
"How's Harry?" asked Severus as he grabbed the bottle from Sirius and took another drink. Sirius jerked the bottle back from him and shot a dark glare at him as he tipped it to his mouth. "Am I right in guessing that he is the reason that bottle is almost gone?"  
  
"I want to help him," said Sirius as he dropped his head onto his arms that were resting on his knees. "I want to help him forget everything and try to help him have a normal life. I talked to him tonight. I finally got him to talk about Summer."  
  
"Well that's good, right?" asked Severus.  
  
"I guess, except he's blamed himself for her death. He's blamed himself for everything."  
  
"Merlin," muttered Severus as he shook his head. "It's not his fault everyone made him the martyr of the wizarding world."  
  
"He's so like James," said Sirius. "James was always so critical for himself. Always blaming himself for everything."  
  
"You mean Mr. Arrogance?" said Severus with a slight sneer. "Potter was self-conscious?"  
  
"You didn't know him like I did," said Sirius. "Remus is the same way."  
  
"You know," said Severus after a short pause, "Harry was never arrogant like James. I mean, I always claimed he was, but he never did like to show off."  
  
"James wasn't arrogant," said Sirius as he looked up at Severus and rested the side of his head on his arms. "You were just jealous."  
  
"He didn't mind getting all the attention, though."  
  
"Maybe, but James wasn't famous before he could walk. It always happens to Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything. No matter what I do, I can't help him."  
  
"Don't start Black," said Severus. "Don't start blaming Harry's troubles on yourself."  
  
"Snape, when did you honestly start to care about what I do to myself?"  
  
"When I realized you weren't as horrid as you made yourself out to be."  
  
Sirius brought his head up off his arms and looked at Severus quizzically.  
  
"Did you miss the rhetoricalness of that question?"  
  
"I. . . well, I didn't. . ." Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Oh no, you started to answer. Spill. You said I wasn't horrid."  
  
Severus sighed heavily.  
  
"I said you weren't as horrid. That doesn't mean I don't think you're an annoying disgusting creature."  
  
"Now that's a complete lie," said Sirius, laughing for the first time that night. "You wouldn't apperate to my flat in the middle of the night if you didn't have a trace of friendly feelings toward me. Really, when did you stop hating me?"  
  
Severus sighed heavily again before answering.  
  
"Alright. It was when Dumbledore made you stay with me. You know, after Halloween."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that's when you took a liking to me."  
  
"What? Then why did you ask me?"  
  
"Oh," said Sirius with a tired grin. "I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
"You really are vile," said Severus. "I hope you know that."  
  
"Yes, but I'm comforted by the fact that you like me just as I am."  
  
Severus snorted as he stood up.  
  
"I'd love to stay and finish this little conversation but I really must be getting back. Dumbledore and his infernal morning staff meetings. Give Harry my regards."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"And no more drinking."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Goodbye Sirius."  
  
"Bye Sev."  
  
With a pop, Severus was gone. Sirius smiled slightly to himself. Wherever James was, he was definitely rolling with laughter. Sirius Black friends with Severus Snape? That was very laughable. Who did they have to blame for this relationship? Why, Dumbledore, of course.  
  
Sirius leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the previous year.  
  
******************************Flashback*************************************  
  
  
  
Sirius' mind slowly began to comprehend his surroundings. He was warm and resting on something soft. He was also in a lot of pain. Sirius slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings were dark and unfamiliar. He was resting on a giant couch and was covered by a thick blanket.  
  
His first reaction was to transform and run away. He was still wanted by the ministry and waking up in a different place than where one remembered being was not a good sign. Sirius tried to sit up but stopped when moving so quickly caused him great pain. He let out a low moan and slowly laid his head back down. His eyes began to frantically search his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there.  
  
The last place he remembered being was in an alley in London. The Daily Prophet could no longer be reliable in informing the wizarding world on Voldemort's activities, so Sirius had began to rely on muggle papers for news that could possibly be related to the deatheaters. This was the reason there was a large black dog sniffing around an alley. Sirius was in London with Remus, who was across the street at The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
As a giant black dog, Sirius had searched the alley and found a knocked over garbage can. He started to dig through the contents of the can when he heard a noise that caused him to turn around, ready to attack if need be. He could see, at the end of the alley, three figures walking towards him. They seemed to be walking with great difficulty and were obviously drunk. As they got closer to Sirius, he raised his hackles and gave them a warning growl. One of the figures nudged another and all three turned in on Sirius, laughing.  
  
"Oi, he's a tough on, isn't he," said one man to the rest. Sirius could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Let's see how tough he is," said another as he threw an empty bottle at Sirius. It broke at his feet and he backed away, stepping on the broken shards. Sirius yelped in pain and tried to run off to the side. Normally, he was good for a fight, but not against three drunk muggles. One of the men jumped to the side and blocked his escape.  
  
"Where are you going pup? Thought you was a tough guy," said the third man as shoved Sirius in the side with his foot. Sirius jumped back and started to bark. The bark turned to a yelp of pain as the man who threw the bottle kicked him the ribs, causing him to fly against the brick wall. The rest was a haze and the last thing he remembered was a bright white flash.  
  
  
  
Sirius was brought out of his daze by the sound of raised voices. Sirius tried to lift his head off the couch but the pain was still there. Instead, he listened and tried to figure out who was talking. He could make out a bit of the conversation.  
  
". . .rooms. He cannot stay here. Find somewhere else to dump him. Hey, here's an idea. How about Azkaban?"  
  
"He's injured. Quite badly. You saw him. I'm surprised he's still alive."  
  
Sirius strained his mind, trying to place the voices.  
  
"Severus, Remus is right. We can't leave him the Hospital Wing for obvious reasons. You are the only other teacher we can trust."  
  
"And we can trust you, right?"  
  
So, that's where he was. The dark room he was currently was resting in belonged to Snape. He also owned one of the voices. The other two belonged to Remus Lupin and Dumbledore.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Black what he wants to do," said Snape, spitting out Sirius' name.  
  
"We would but he's been unconscious for the last four days," said Remus.  
  
Unconscious for four days? Had it really been that long?  
  
"You can ask me now," said Sirius. His voice was surprisingly weak and raspy.  
  
The voices went silent and Sirius could hear three sets of feet walking his way. The three men came into view a moment later. Immediately, Remus dropped to his side.  
  
"Padfoot, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"  
  
Sirius smiled at his friends concern.  
  
"Have I really been out for four days?"  
  
Remus nodded, his face visibly saddening.  
  
"We thought we were going to loose you. You were beat up pretty badly."  
  
"What happened?" asked Sirius. "How did I end up like this?"  
  
"I waited for you to come back to the pub but then I thought that you had lost track of time. So I walked across the street and saw those muggles . . . beating you. I hexed them and memory charmed them and apperated you here."  
  
Remus stopped and looked sadly at Sirius. Sirius smiled and weakly laid a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"So what were you going to ask me?" asked Sirius as he looked up at Dumbledore. The headmaster sat down in a chair next to the couch.  
  
"There were some complications in your treatment. Because you suffered them in your animal form, they will not heal by magical means. That means you'll need to spend some time in the care of someone trained in medicine. We can't leave you in the Hospital Wing and the only teachers who know about you are Remus, Severus, and I. Out of us three, Severus is the only one with medical training. That's why you are here."  
  
"I've been here for the last four days?"  
  
Remus nodded. Sirius looked up at Snape. He looked disdainfully at Sirius. At least he had been unconscious.  
  
"So does that mean I have to stay here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Unless you know of someone you can stay with, yes, you'll have to stay here," said Dumbledore, as he cast a look at Severus.  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me Snape."  
  
******************************end flashback**********************************  
  
Sirius smiled. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He and Snape had had the worst verbal fight ever. Even in Sirius' weakened condition, he put up a fight. Sirius remembered the month that followed. Spend that much time with someone you hate and you either a) kill each other or b) learn to get along. Yes, James was definitely rolling in laughter wherever he was.  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, but in Severus' point of view. Leave a review and tell me what you think!  
  
Responses:  
  
Prongjr - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sarahpeach - Don't worry, many of the unknowns will be revealed in later chapters. Usually, my stories are humorous, so this is really different for me. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!  
  
MorganD - I'm glad you don't think it's soppy! I really like Sirius and Harry stories too! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mystic Wolfe - I never thought of cute as a description of this story, but thanks for the review.  
  
You-know-who - Thanks!  
  
Senay Shania Gold - I'm glad you like my story. I doubt there will be any Ron/Hermione, but you never know . . .  
  
SweetPnut731 - I'm glad you have so much faith in my fic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katie - No, this isn't a sequel. This is more of a retelling of 7th year after the fact. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jennyo Turkey - Ooh! I do feel special! Thanks for the ultra kind review! 


End file.
